The invention relates to a control desk for medical apparatus, in particular for an x-ray diagnostic apparatus containing indicator elements for providing optical information in addition to control elements.
For x-ray diagnostic apparatus and equipment it is known to arrange the indicator elements for displaying optical information together with the control elements such as organ keys, on and off switches, control keys, etc., on the top surface of a control desk, the surface beig arranged horizontally or slightly inclined, as a rule.
Such an arrangement does not permit, in particular when the operator is not standing directly in front of the control desk, a satisfying precise determination of the information indicated by the indicator elements. It is an objective of the invention to provide an improved readability of indicator elements in comparison to prior art control desks of this type.